Another Wonderful Life
by Young Roy
Summary: Jill moves to ForgetMeNotValley to work on her father's farm no more than a year but will a certain blonde change her mind?RockxJillxMarlin
1. Welcome to Forget Me Not Valley

This is my first fan fiction about HM, I did it because there aren't many stories about HMAWLFG. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter1: Welcome to Forget-Me-Not-Valley 

Since I can remember my father always wanted to be a farmer. Years ago he bought a farm with his best friend Takakura. Unfortunately, he didn't live long enough to actually start working on it. I was seven at the time I didn't actually understood anything about my father; in fact I hated him for leaving us. My mom didn't stop him but I did. I begged and begged but he only smiled and took off.

At the age of 15 I should worry about boys, school, friends and my future. I don't know why I'm going to that farm anyway; did the same calling draw me to Forget-Me-Not-Valley? Or did I simply wanted to escape my dreary urban life? Maybe I only wanted to know my father. The invitation was for my big brother, Jack. He was willing to give it a try but he didn't know about farming that much and I wasn't going to let him work in some stupid farm and hurt his body.

Is not his fault that he was born with a weaker heart than mine, even though he's the older one? Having a sick twin brother sure is a hell of responsibility. I mean, I have to deal with crazy fan girls chasing after him and he being the student's council president…what can I say? He's a heartbreaker! I on the other hand didn't attracted boys, I had brown chocolate hair just like my brother, right now tied into a ponytail, my eyes were violet while his were brown. I never really cared about the way I dressed, right now I was wearing blue jeans and over that a green skirt, a T-shirt that said Bokumono and some gloves.

Well, here I am my new home for who knows how much. I looked around and it was quiet, too quiet like a ghost town. It gave me the creeps. My feet move on its own against my will, I just needed to tell this "Takakura guy" that I'm not taking care of my old man's farm more than a year. I passed by a farm but I knew it wasn't mine because it was well-taken care of.

I was supposed to meet him in the town's beach so I rush over there. This town was so damn quiet! They didn't even get up to greet me! Not that I wanted but did they ever heard of manners? I passed a mini forest with a pond and to my surprise a big turtle was taking his morning swim. As soon as I took my first step into the hot sand a hard breeze hit me making my chocolate brown hair to get into my eyes. I saw an old man sitting on the shore. He was tall, he was tan skinned, his hair was black and he had the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen.

"Are you Jill Rutherford?" he asked I nodded a yes and he got up. Man he was tall, making me feel like midget over here. "I was told that your brother was coming but then your mom gave me a phone call and told me you were coming instead." "What? You think I can't I do it just because I'm a girl?" I said maybe yelled at him.

He rubbed his temples and gave a tiny little smile "Then let me show you your farm" ugh! Even the sound of that made me want to vomit. I followed him and it was awkward since neither of us wanted to even look at each other.

"Your dad and I shared the same dream you know" he said breaking the silence "I bet he never told you…But I remember it all" I wasn't in the mood for this crap, specially talking about my old man. I followed him into some abandoned place and I was like _"Oh God this worst than I expected". _

The land was big but it wasn't well taken care of like the one I saw before. Weeds were literally eating the place, and it smelled awful. We stopped in front of the timber-yard and when I turn to face Takakura his face was covered by pride "This land you see here…" he began I focus my attention to the timber-yard and I gave a sigh "Your dad and I found it together. It has old but strong buildings and some fallow fields…"

"Is only a damn farm…" I murmur quietly to myself hoping he didn't heard me "So…I think it's your…destiny to take on this farm." Yeah right my destiny is to live in the middle of nowhere? Gimme a break! "I'll be here to help you out." I almost throw myself at him from saying that instead I only nodded. "Why don't I show you around?" "Lead the way then!" I happily said.

I followed him and we stopped in front of some old building "And this is…?" I asked "This is the Barn. This is where the cattle, sheep and horse live. I'll show you later." He replied, and then he pointed to the building next to it "Next door is the Tool Shed." I walked towards its door and Takakura walked next to me "There is a Tool Shelf, a Shelf and a few other things. That's where you store your tools. I put some tools you'll need on the Tool Shelf. I also put some seeds if you want to use them" In, what two hours? He showed me the entire farm including my brand new house. I also learned he live there.

We were just about to go when we heard some barking, I turned to my right and saw the most adorable things I ever seen; two puppies running towards me. I immediately pick up one and hugged him. It was the one with the long ears, the other one looked like a killer. Takakura told me I could keep it and that the other one was going to the town next to this one.

"I'll name you…Bridget!" I said happily but the puppy only frowned at me (O.o) "Mathew?" he continue to look at me like I was crazy. This dog was defiantly making fun of my choices "I know! How about…Yato?" the puppy barked happily accepting my decision.

Takakura told me he was going to build a dog's house for him but I told him that I wanted Yato inside the house. I followed him to the inside of the barn with Yato in my arms. My eyes widened to see… "A COW!"

"I bought it for you to get you started" he said with a smile, I hugged him and stare at my new cow "She's defiantly a Mary!" I said, Yato only barked at her. We left the barn and we were about to leave when Takakura spoke "Oh yeah! You have to think of a name for the farm." "Royal Farm" I replied, he nodded and we left my farm. I had to leave Yato in the house; he'll probably scare some of the villagers.

We stopped at the Inner Inn and three people greeted us "This is Tim who runs the Inner Inn" he said referring to the Chinese guy; he looked friendly we shake hands "Visit us anytime!" Tim said, I smiled "His wife Ruby" Takakura introduce me to a woman with black hair also Chinese and plump, she looked nice though "I'll teach you my cooking recipes, so drop by if you have time" she said bowing respectably I did the same, then Takakura spoke again "Their son Rock" I almost fell, this guy was gorgeous! He was tall, well-built, had beautiful blue eyes he was BLONDE (even thought his parents had black hair). Did I mention he had a hot body hidden in some blue clothes? He held up his hand and I what I thought it was going to be only "shake hands" turn out to be better! He kissed my hand and winked at me "What's your name princess?" he said, his voice sounded hot!

I blushed madly "I-I'm Jill…" I said looking at the ground; he smiled at me and I smiled back. Takakura nudge my ribs and pointed to the window "There's a girl staying here too" he said, I frowned. We were about to leave I turned around and both Tim and Ruby were already inside. Rock was still standing there smiling, I turned around blushing.

I followed Takakura and I actually met nice people like the old couple, Galen and Nina. Chris the gossip master and his athletic husband Wally and of course their cute little kid Hugh. The weird looking twins Patrick and Kassey. Grandma Romana, yes she asked me to call her that, her granddaughter Lumina which by the way didn't like a bit and their butler Sebastian.

We also went to the Blue Bar where we met Griffin and Muffy, Muffy was very friendly and I just knew we were going to become friends even thought she looked like the flirtiest type. "I'll come and you visit you tomorrow kay?" she said "Okay!" I said giggling.

We also went to farm I saw this morning, Vesta was the owner she said some really weird things like "Tomatoes don't grow themselves! They need Momma's love!" Celia, who worked there, she seemed to be the polite type and finally Marlin who was Vesta's younger brother. He was definitely attractive with his Elvis hair and his cold personality but Rock was better! Takakura told me there where more people but they were probably busy.

We finally finish the tour and I was dead tired, Takakura told me to rest because tomorrow I was going to start working. I didn't want to admit but he was a nice guy. He went to his house and I was left alone on my field "Huh? A Harvest Sprite I've never seen before" a tiny voice said, I turned around and saw what I thought were fairies. I kneeled down to see them better "Who is it? Who is it?" the one all dressed in blue tiny clothes said "Who is it? There aren't any other Harvest Sprites besides us" the one dressed in red said "Now that I think of it…Who it is?" the blue one asked.

"I'm Jill Rutherford" I said looking at them while smiling "Jill?" the blue one asked I nodded, he was so damn cute "That's it! The Harvest Sprite name is Jill."

"I'm Nak nice to you meetcha!" the red one said waving "My name is Nic. Pleased to meetcha!" the blue one said "I'm Flak. Pleased to meetcha" the one dressed in yellow said. They ran away in the direction of the forest I laugh and went inside my house followed by Yato. I put one my pink pyjamas and jumped into my bed, I let Yato sleep in my bed only for tonight. I took out my diary and wrote about my first day in Forget-Me-Not-Valley and of course I wrote about Rock. I remind myself to write a letter to my big brother, he was worried I bet. I closed my eyes, hugged Yato and fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Then you better review kay? Bye bye! 


	2. New Town, new troubles

Nope I haven't played this game so this is my original idea of what is like, of course with the help of the little info we got. Jack is Jill brother because they look alike (at least to me). I really love the reviews, thanks! If you would like to have a bigger love triangle then you better tell kay? The title of this chapter sucks...

Disclaimer: I don't own Rock...not even Harvest Moon...I'm sad.

* * *

Chapter 2: New town, new troubles 

_"Big brother it hurts!" a five year-old Jill cried while rubbing his hurt knee. A little boy appeared from the darkness running and kneeling down, offering his tiny hand to her "Are you alright? My little sister" the boy said she didn't acknowledge him and continue to cry. He gave a sigh and put his hand in his pocket looking for something "Here I'll give you this but you better stop crying" he said with a smile, Jill looked up and saw a ring with a red ruby "Is it for me?" she inocently asked whiping her tears that got out. He nodded a yes..._

I woke up to a thunderstorm. "Weird dream..." I murmur, playing with the ring on my finger I then fell back when I saw that it was 5:00 am. I didn't want it to get up so early in the morning but Yato wasn't thinking the same thing as he licked my foot until I was defeated "Yato...I'm not really a morning person you know..." I said angrily at the puppy who turned his head sideway. I picked him up and hugged him, having a cute guest wouldn't hurt. I looked around the littel kitchen that my dad left for me. He didn't even leave any food! Fortunely I found dog food and gave it to Yato who inmediatly licked the plate. "At least you have something to eat..." I said hugging my hungry stomache, I change into my work outfit to be more comfortable. I was supposed to work on the farm so I got out followed by a little Yato jumping around my feet. I saw Takakura, he didn't looked sleepy...lucky.

"You have to milk the cow" he ordered me "I already know that!" I shouted his expression didn't change a bit instead he went to check the chicken cop but before he got in he said "You better get marry by the end of the year or you're out of here." I glared at him, me? Get married? "Yato, the next time you see Takakura you 'll give him a big bite. Got it?" I said to my little puppy who stares at me. I opened the door to the barn and saw Mary who didn't have any intention to wake up and be milked. "Raise and shine" I whispered to her ear, she only opened one eye to see who was disturbing her precious sleep and closed it again "WAKE UP, YOU LAZY COW!" with this Mary sent me flying along with the bucket. I was wrong in calling her Mary she was just as crazy as my Aunt Margie. "Fine!" I said angrily. I swear I heard the cow mumble "stupid girl."

I left the Barn and decided it was best to explore the little town and get to know the villagers more. I knew everyone was probably asleep so it wouldn't hurt to look around, Yato started to bark catching my attention "Sorry, but you can't come with me" I said, the puppy turned his head like saying "why?"

"You have to watch my farm." I picked him up and whispered to his ear "Don't tell anyone but I don't fully trust Takakura, so I want you to be my little guardian" he barked happily and the moment I put him in the ground he started to march around like a soldier. I smiled and headed outside my farm, when I came here there was no sound even though the people were probably awake, I'll have to deal with this silence treatment. I saw a red-haired girl walking by _"Guess I'm not the only one..." _I thought, she didn't dressed in brightly-colored clothes like Muffy and she looked bored, so went to greet her "Hi there!" "...Oh, you're the person taking over the old farm?" her voice sounded sooo cool! "Yup! I'm Jill Rutherford!" I said offering my hand, she first looked at it like trying to decide if she should take it or not.

"I'm Nami" she's sooo cool, I wanna be friends with her! I started to smile widely that probably scared her "Is something on my face?" she asked taking a step back, I didn't aswer instead I hugged her "YOU'RE SOOO COOL!" I yelled "Get off me, you idiot!" she shouted trying to get away, that was the most embarrasing thing I had ever done but it was funny. A couple of mintes passed and I calm down, Nami didn't go, maybe she likes me! "You're really weird, you know..." she said with a hand behind her head. I put on my super-cute puppy eyes and said "Please! Be my friend, Nami!" throwing myself at her again. "OK! OK! Just get off me!" she said with a sweatdrop, I said good bye to my "hero" since she said she wanted to go to sleep but she gave me a bag of cookies, isn't she the sweetest?

I then remembered that my brother told me that the first thing I should do in a farm is plant some seeds to earn some money. The only place that sells seeds is Vesta's, I'm kind of afraid of her but I guess I can endure it. Before I reached the door all my cookies were gone, I must have been very hungry (O.O;) I was about to open the door when a huge whale knocked me down "Oh! Sorry pumpkin, I didnt see you there!" Vesta laugh picking me up "Is alright..." I angrily said with a fake smile "Vesta don't throw people in the ground!" I heard Celia's voice behind this mountain "I'm sorry, Jill is it?" she's cute...maybe a Mary Sue. "I would love to keep this conversation going but we have to go to town!" Vesta patted me on the back "Go! But I have to buy some seeds!" I shouted "Then ask Marlin, he's inside." Celia smiled at me "C'mon! We'll be late!" Vesta yelled, I bet everyone in in town heard her. They climb the hill and they were out of my sight.

I (finally) opened the door the inside of the house looked very...Vesta's style. There was a small kitchen with a table and on top of it a beautiful basket with flowers I saw Marlin standing facing the shelf where his bed was. He then turned around and noticed me "Oh it's you..." he said, what does he mean with "Oh, it's you"? "Are you used to your new farm yet?" he said with a grin, a part of me shouted _Hit him! Hit him!" _instead I nodded, then fell an ackward silence until he broke it "I don't know what else to say...Do you need something?" very good Marlin, you start a conversation and then you don't know what else to say "What are your hobbies?" I sweetly said but inside I just wanted to buy my seeds and go "I don't really have any hobbies, unless you count drinking as a hobby" I laugh he was a funny guy, he laugh too.

"Do you like vegetables?" he suddenly asked me "Yes! In fact I want to grow my own croops!" I said with a smile, he seemed pleased with my aswer "You should eat a lot. Lately, the number of people who don't eat enough vegetables had been growing. And that could easily happen to you if you live alone" when he finished that I blushed where was he going to? "If you have any questions you should come and ask me" he said.

"You're nice" I said then turned around blushing where did that come from? I turned to face Marlin and I could swear he was blushing "Don't say stuff like that!" he said, I was so embarressed I looked down "I'm not mad, don't worry. I just don't know how to respond that...er..um...Drop by anytime!" he said trying to assure me. He gave some free tomatoes seeds and I went outside. I didn't knew Marlin was such a nice guy! And I have to admit he's really hot!

I quickly returned to my farm, the better I start planting my crops the better I start earning money. When I got there I saw little Yato chasing a back haired thingy. He escaped the wrat of my puppy, who ran towards me satisfied about his well-done work. I didn't wanted to ask to I just ingnore it, I took out my hoe, my can and my seeds. Yato was playing in the dirt, I also remembered that Mary still in the barn but I found out Takakura milked her, feed her and placed her outside. I have to thank him later, it was already 10:00 am and I still didn't visited the town's people.

I bumped into a running Hugh "Sorry Hughy!" I said cleaning his face, I don't know why but he looks like a doll "I'm ok!" he replied cheerfully then continue to run. I walked along the path and said hi to almost everyone, these people are very friendly compare to the ones in the city. _"The city...I wonder how brother is doing..."_ I thought, when dad left my brother became overprotective about me, we always did things together. I have to write a letter today no excuses! I then heard a familiar voice and I noticed that in the path that leaded to the mansion there was a blonde guy. It was Rock but he was talking to a...girl! I ran towards him, passing the Inner Inn and all of the houses.

It was Lumina that wanna-be princess who stick he tongue to me yesterday, I was practically sending daggers at her "So princess, want to hang out with me for a while?" he asked, is he hitting on a what? 9 year old girl? Lumina literally ran away, leaving him alone. "Man, she's one hard chick to get..." he said "I want someone to hang out with..." that someone is probably a female, I'd presume, he then noticed me and walked towards me "Hey princess will you go with me?" he said giving me his best smile.

Does he thinks that the princess line is going to work? "Are you trying to pick me up?" I asked with an annoyed voice crossing my arms. "What? No! Of course not!" he told me "Do you see me like that kind of guy?" he said stroking my hair, his face was too close to mine I blushed madly but regain my cool "What do you want?" I said in a firm voice, he let go of my hair "Well there really _isn't _anything here. So I could show you around" he said, my face went pale what kind "of there really isn't anything to do" meant? I then remembered a movie I saw where a guy said the same thing to a girl and they ended up...doing stuff. My brother scold me that day because I cried becasue of that movie. (nose bleed! .)

"Don't worry" he said breaking my thoughts "The two of us should try to befriend each other, after all, you just moved here and will probably be staying here a long time" "I-I guess!" God I was so nervous around this guy! "I can't do much of anything else...since my old man won't give me any money" he said "Oh yeah, there's something interesting I want to show you. Come!" before I could object he took my hand and I inmediatly blushed. He took me to the turtle pond, my hand was sweating like crazy and I was blushing madly. Then I noticed something, the turtle appears to be...dead! Rock then said "This is probably the work of a naughty, no-good child. Someone like..." he started crossed his arms "HUGH!"

My eyes widened _"Not my little Hugh!" _I thought, covering my mouth "Although Hugh looks cute, he's actually quite naughty!" he shouted, I was hitting my head how can that super-cute, little boy do something that horrible! While Rock was rambling, he turned away from me and the turtle. The turtle came back to its senses and ran away. Hell, I did too! I don't want to brag or anything but when I'm scared and I can run pretty fast. I took a quck glance at Rock, he turned around and he finally noticed that he was alone.

The first thing I did was go to my farm, in the entrance I bumped into someone it was Muffy. "Jill? What's the matter?" she asked me.

"RockinvitedmetohangoutwithhimbutIwastooscaredandthenwewenttothepoundandwefoundtheturtleandthenhesaidthatHughwasabadkidandhewasprobablygoingtosomebadthingstome!" I said, way too fast "Huh?" she said "Jill! Calm down!" I took a big breath and then started to cry.

"C'mon! let's go inside!" she said hugging me, we went to my house, followed by a scared Yato, where I told Muffy everything she laugh about it "Why are you laughing!" I shouted, Muffy whiped her tears "Jill, that's the real Rock! You didn't thought he was a gentlemen right?" she said laughing again "What?" I asked confused "Rock is a very odd person. Sure he's hot and all. He's lazy and does no work whatsoever, bu he has a vivid imagination. And he REALLY likes girls!" she told me, is he really THAT bad? "He's not that kind of guy!" I blurted out, then I covered my mouth. Muffy's eyes widened "You like him!" she yelled "No I don't! I just...I just..." I was completely cornered!

"You like him!" she said, her eyes filled with happiness "Fine! I'll like him!" I shouted, this replied made Muffy happy "Then'll help you! Rock is one tough guy to win over!" she clapped her hands. "Muffy, can I tell you something?" I asked hiding my face in my knees, she nodded "Takakura told me I have to get married by the end of the year or else I'll go" Note to myself: Muffy's face priceless.

"Now you have to get marry to Rock!" she said, I hide my face again "But I'm not sure if I like him and more importantly I'm not sure if I want to stay here!" I cried, Muffy petted my head "We'll just have to see, won't we?" she said trying to cheer me up. I looked up and smile.

"One thing, I'll have to tell you something that will probably make you angry" she said with a serious tone "If you change your mind and like him your rival for his affection is the girl who lives in the mansion." "YOU'RE KIDDING!" I shouted, I was competing with a 9 year old girl? Wait a minute I don't even like him! "Sorry but is no joke. But she isn't much of a threat. For one, she's 9 years old and Rock is 15, she's barely a teenager. Also, Rock doesn't seem too serious with his relationship with her. He just likes girls in general. Age doesn't matter." she said playing with her hair. Muffy stayed with until it was 8:00 pm she told me to never give up and then leave. I hugged Yato and fell on my bed cursing Lumina. Then I stood "THE LETTER!" I shouted, I completely forgot about my brother.

It was pretty late so it wasn't going to be that long. I finished and change into my green pyjamas and I let my hair down. I know I said that Yato wasn't going too sleep in my bed but I'm to angry to sleep alone. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep remembering about the letter that I wrote to my brother.

(This is the letter that Jill wrote to Jack, should we read it? Of course!)

_Dear Brother:_

_I safely arrived in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, at first I thought I was going to hate this place but there are actually nice people here and I'm learning about Dad so much. I hope you're doing well on school and that you're out of trouble. I really missed you and mom. Don't worry is only a year and then I'm right to the house._

_P.S: Don't overwork yourself!_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter is not tha great but I guess is ok. Nami is going to be in the next chapter a lot. See you later! 


	3. Guitarist Bachelor Gustafa

Well what do you know…I updated this story first, I have been gone for quite some time eh? Don't kill me I have a very good reason, my computer crashed and I swear I cried, literally cried. Try to survive without internet for three moths! I dare you all! So I asked…actually begged my friend to let me use his computer he was kind enough to let me post a few things but then he became the devil, THE DEVIL I SAY!

I love my reviews, couldn't live without them so if you review I'll keep writing, now I'll reply to my readers.

**Sun Kissed Rose**: Yup, Nami is my favourite HM girl even though I married Celia first (her kid is so cute). Thank you for reading and taking the time to review my story and sorry for being late.

**Chicken Beak**: Did I capture his personality? Than playing day and night does help! XP Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Oh and BTW I get my info on HM Otaku. Great site, go and check it out!

**Kan-chan**: Not a lot of Another Wonderful Life's stories eh? I needed a hobby and people needed a story I guess everybody wins.

**Wolf**: I'm glad you like my story and I hope you'll keep reading as well. I have some great ideas for this fic.

**The Psychaotic One**: I know you aren't really reviewing this story but thanks anyway since you gave me a review. I'll talk to you later about the Zelda fic kay?

**Sora Black**: Ah the leprac-er Gustafa….he's weird but he's kid is so adorable. Of course he's going to compete for some attention! A bigger triangle just for you guys. How do you marry them? Well go to HM Otaku, that site can answer all your questions.

**Pamela**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Lexy 499**:I think the first chapter is bad but thank you for liking it.

**Dark Lady**: My new reader on Wings of Hope! You think she must stay with Rock? Then vote! I'll update my other stories later.

**Not telling you**: Is that your pen name or do I know you? Also…I'm an odd person? I'll take that as a compliment…I guess.

**The Lost Fayth**: You love it? I'm shocked! XP You liked that part? Well Rock is hot and all but he can be such a weirdo. Like when I showed him the blue feather on the boy's version he had actually wanted it! Anyway thank for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own alright! There! You happy now? (goes to the corner to cry)

* * *

Chapter 3: Guitarist bachelor Gustafa 

I'm starting to hate Yato, he woke me up licking my face and didn't stop until I got up "I'm up...I'm up..." I said half-asleep, Yato barked demanding his food while I putted some dog food in his bowl "I'm envious, you have delicious food while I have to eat like a rabbit" I said referring to the wild plant I found yesterday, I ate in my bed, on my pyjamas. Yato finished and jumped on my bed to play with my foot.

"This plant is bad!" I said that wild plant was for the adult's taste only. Yes I'm very bad with food I actually preferred sweets while brother preferred nutritious stuff. We may be twins but we couldn't be anymore different. I finished eating and decided to make Takakura wait, there's no way I'm getting up in 5:00 am in the morning. I got up, at least I was going to change into some decent clothes, and the green pyjamas weren't bad. I change into some working clothes and I have to admit that I look good on them; I tied my hair into a ponytail, I was wearing a yellow shirt with a cute bear in it, it may look strange but I actually like wearing skirts don't worry I'm not the school-girl type. I was wearing some red pants and on top of it a pink skirt. I had both pink gloves and pink shoes.

I can't believe I spent an hour deciding what to wear (O.O;) spending time with Muffy is affecting my peaceful system. When I got out I didn't saw Takakura but just in case I instructed Yato to protect me. I went to the Barn well. Prepare, there she was the evil cow sleeping peacefully. _"There's now way I'm letting you beat me" _I thought, taking a step closer she suddenly opened her eyes and to my surprised licked my hand "Moooo!" she said happily. I could feel love power emitting from this cow.

Is official, my cow was abducted by aliens and replaced by a super-loving cow "So you're not evil?" I asked, Mary look at me with those super-cute loving eyes, I didn't want to ask…too creepy. She let me milk her but I was bad at it and I mean it. First thing I needed to do was to check on my tomatoes, yesterday they were just dandy but I knew I couldn't trust Yato. My prize tomatoes were a goner, I had to remind myself to kill my little puppy later. Now it was time to do relax even though I didn't that much. There was nothing to do in this farm anyway!

I rubbed my eye since I was tempted to go back and roll back to sleep, yes you could say I like being in bed all day doing nothing but I'm a city girl, I'm used to getting up late and making my brother cover me with the teachers…mom was right, I'm spoiled. I walked out of my farm and I swear this town's a ghost town. Not a single person…hey I spoke to fast...

It was that running man what was his name…Hugh's dad? I think I didn't pay attention to him; I was so busy hugging Hugh. He wasn't running to fast…I can beat him anytime. "He-" he just ran and didn't let me finish. Honestly, these people may be nice but they're sure weird.

I frowned, wasn't going to let that get under my skin, I never actually visited the whole time so early in the morning so it was kinda of fun. I passed by the Inner Inn very quietly…I can't trust Rock, I think he has a women alarm or something. I wanted to get to know the people around here and maybe learn about my dad. He was a bastard but I wanted to know about him, after all he was my dad.

I saw Chris coming out of her house I walked to her smiling "Good Morning Ma'am" she returned the smile…or did she?

"Good morning to you too, Jill" she said and quickly walked passed by me, I just sweat drop she was sure in a hurry. Oh, well. I just took a quick glance at her house, it was pretty big, she live her with his kid Hugh and her husband…er…um..Hugh's dad?

She looked pretty busy already; well I just continue to walk. Going to visit Muffy so early in the morning was an option but was she a morning person?

Even if I hated Lumina I still wanted to check out her house, Romana's house was the only house I actually liked. It was a simple yet beautiful villa. And it had a fountain!

I saw an old man watering the flowers…oh, great. I forgot his name!

"Hello, Miss Jill" he said calmly "Hello" I said smiling "Are you here to visit, Miss Romana?" I nodded.

"I'm afraid she's sleeping right now. I can't wake her up now she'll get cranky." he said smiling.

"I only wanted to tell her something" actually just wanted to eat something so I figured she'll give me free cookies.

Sebastian sighed, he then nodded "I must warn you…Miss Lumina is probably eating breakfast" I just smiled.

I was about to frown but I can maintain my cool, seeing that brat's face can be bad but I'm in a great mood to annoy someone. Sebastian led me around the house. Is so big! Even my apartment at the city couldn't compare to this!

I saw Lumina on the kitchen, Sebastian greeted her and she nodded. When she saw me…well she gave me a fake smile and I did too.

"Jill, what are **you** doing **here**?" she said, obviously angry.

"None of your business" Two can play at this game, brat. I have seen worse girls than you.

Lumina just sent me glares and I ignored them. This brat wasn't worth my time. Sebastian was so busy cleaning the house he didn't noticed me at all. So I just walked around the house with angry Lumina watching me. I entered Romana's room; she was sitting on her chair, reading a book.

We talk about everything, Romana was great at story telling, I had to admit. "Jill, how's your mother?" she asked.

I looked at her, surprised. I had no idea she knew my mom "She's doing fine thank you" she smiled sweetly.

"Is she stills the same stubborn person?" she asked laughing.

I laughed a too and nodded; my mother was stubborn and I think I got that from her. My brother was much calmer than us.

"Grandma Romana" I asked looking down.

"Yes, dear?" she looked at me smiling.

"Did you met my father?" I knew I shouldn't have asked that but I needed to know more about him. I needed to know why he left. Romana's smile disappeared and she nodded.

"I remember him well, he was such a polite man and very courteous as well.. He came here to build a farm, honestly I thought that was ridiculous" she stopped to take a look at my face, so I nodded.

"Takakura came with him too, those two were stuck like glue" she laughed "When he finished the farm he had a smile on his lips…but he died because of his sickness" I frowned; of course I knew about my father's sickness…it was because of him that my brother had a weak heart.

"Thanks for telling me that, Grandma Romana" I said with a fake smile "I must be going now" with that I left.

I was furious! Damn my father! Damn him to hell! Another reason I should leave this stupid town. I passed by the bar…too bad I can't drink I could sure use a drink right now. I swear I felt tears coming out. I ignored the people around me all I wanted was to go back to bed and lay there…maybe I could sleep and forget about this town.

It was then when I heard music, which was odd because I honestly thought these people didn't know what music was. I followed the sweet melody until my eyes fell upon a man. He had his back turn to me so I couldn't see his face but his music…it was so relaxing. I closed my eyes and let the music fill my soul. It reminds me of my brother and my mom…how I missed them.

The music stop, this man was simply playing the guitar but it felt like he was saying a story. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked obviously he felt someone was watching. He slowly turned around; I felt my cheeks turning pink. Could I fall in love with this man?

When he turned around I….OMG! THAT'S A LEPRACHAUN! NO! FORGET WHAT I SAID! THAT'S PINNOCHIO!

"Hello there, man" he said smiling "Peace to you" THAT'S A FRIGGEN HIPPIE! I was about to laugh but they don't call me the Ice Queen for nothing…although it was pretty hard not to laugh.

"What's your name?" he said, this is hilarious! I found a leprechaun! I won't go poor I found his gold!

"Jill" I said covering my mouth, he smiled "That's a pretty name"

I finally regain control and stop laughing…on the inside.

"Do you like music?" he suddenly asked, I nodded smiling "That's good" he said "Life is like music you know, man" I nodded again…if I talk I'll probably laugh.

"Can I ask your name?" I wanted to know his name, he was funny but his music could calm me so I figure I could use him to relax. He smiled.

"Gustafa" he simply said. "I have to go but it was nice meeting you, man" he left to…yep that's definitely a leprechaun's house…

I was happy about meeting a weird but nice guy like Gustafa. He wasn't good looking but he sure knew how to make a girl laugh even if he didn't know how did it. I sighed heavily; this town is so weird I want to meet all the villagers.

I sensed someone was watching me but when I turned around I saw no one…

* * *

Will Jill ever knowwho was the one spying on her? Will Rock finally settle down andget a job? Will Gustafa geta nose surgery? Why am I asking you? I'm the author!

You must vote and tell me which guy is the one for our Jill. I think my readers must get involve in the story as well don't you think? The lucky guy must reach 20 votes, the others who are rejected could damage the relationship but they'll be alone…ALONE DANGIT! Well I personally think Rock is going to win but I heard there is a Marlin's fan club around…and maybe, just maybe…lucky charms over there will get lucky. (points to Gustafa)

Rock:0

Marlin:0

Gustafa:0

Leprachuan: Who's Lucky Charms?

Young Roy: You can only vote once!

Rock: Hey ladies! Vote for me so Jill and I can get it on (wink wink)

Marlin: Is that all you can think about?

Rock: Well duh! Of course not! There's also drinks, parties and food…

Young Roy: He has a point.

Marlin: Which side are you on?

Young Roy: The winner's side.

Marlin&Rock: …

Young Roy: What?

Gustafa: Who's Lucky Charms?

Rock: VOTE FOR ME!

Young Roy: VOTE FOR HIM!

Marlin: Hey!

Gustafa: WHO'S LUCKY CHARMS!

Young Roy: I'll see you guys later! Don't forget to review!


	4. Good night kiss

Sorry for not updating sooner, home school is a really a pain in the as-er well let me tell you so my day was going great until my teacher came (I'm home schooled with my friends Mystical Garden (Danielle), Colette and Riku (If I say his name he'll get mad XP) and we are just talking normally when he starts lecturing us about something. He then looks at me and tells me that I have to stop flirting with him and I was like "WTF!" I don't even talk to him! Heck, I don't even pay attention to him! Kat and Danielle are trying to hold an angry Riku who wants to beat the crap of him while I'm yelling at the old man until our parents come and tried to calm us down. So the teacher is gone I think Riku scared him off and I got another tutor. Also I got into a fight with two popular girls (according to Riku) I _tried_ to be nice to them but I couldn't just sat there ad listen to them. Young Roy:1 Brainless girls: 0!

Putting that aside I think you enjoy this chapter I was listening "Around the World" by Daft Punk while Riku sat beside me I don't know if he was reading or staring at me (I don't like someone staring at me…so I hope he was reading) he saw the poll and what do you know, he voted for Gustafa! He said it would be funny so…congrats Gustafa I always believe you would get a vote.

Rock:4

Marlin:2

Gustafa: 1

Review people! I need something to keep me going!

* * *

Chapter 4: Good night kiss

"…That's just stupid" I looked at the red haired girl in disbelief; she's suppose to agree with me! "I'm just saying he looks kinda cute" I replied coldly, note to myself never discuss about boys with Nami. I was working in my farm, growing tomatoes, milking Mary, waiting for my new chicken to arrive and Nami came to visit me. I was about hug her but she evade me…she doesn't need to se her kung fu style on me though. We started to talk about everything until I brought up the boys Nami didn't like the topic so she didn't said anything until I said "Rock is cute".

"I don't know why you like him" she said in a bored tone resting under my tree while I cut the grass. "He can't go steady with only one girl you know. So don't get your hopes up" she said, I couldn't object. Rock was good looking so it was impossible for him to like me. And I can't blame him since I'm 16 and I NEVER had a boyfriend, I haven't been kissed either! And I 100 sure he's a pro. "Nami you're staying at the Inn right? Are you and Rock...you know…an item?" I was embarrassed to ask, Nami's room was in front of Rock's so I was worried. Rock was friendly to all females according to my sources…Muffy. And Nami was probably popular with the guys, since she's like the Ice Queen mother! I lost!

Nami opened one eye and sat up, she gave me No-way-in-hell-I'll-fall-for-that-guy look. I blushed embarrassed and looked away "He did try though" she said in her whatever voice "What happened?" I ask obviously curious and sat down with her, you would be too! She turned blue like it was the most horrible memory she had. "He sang to me outside my door…for 3 hours. He wanted me to feed him when I was having lunch and he…he" she looked around, she didn't want anybody to hear so she leaned closer and whispered in my ear my eye's widened "He did THAT!" she nodded slightly embarrassed I laughed so hard I was crying and my tummy hurt! Nami was red as my tomatoes!

"Shut up!" she said, trying to stay mad but soon she smiled. I stop laughing and looked down. So he didn't like me, he liked every female. "You alright?" I nodded and stood up, Nami did the same "I never felt this way about a boy" I blushed "I even laughed about the most popular guy in my school!" Nami sweat drop about this. That time I was really angry, don't remember why though, and shouted at Bryan. He didn't do anything to me since my brother is the president of the student's council but his fans made my life a living nightmare. You could say I was the unpopular one in my school and people only know as the "President's sister".

"Nami?" I almost forgot asking her this. She looked at me.

"What?" she said in her usual bored tone. No offence but I'm starting to hate that since is almost like she's not paying attention to me at all.

I smirked "Do you love anyone?" I almost laughed when she blushed, she tried to act cool but I knew she was taken aback by this.

She coughed "I'm not interested in that kind of things" this is too fun. "How about Marlin?" I'm gonna find out!

"The plant guy? Are you nuts?" she said like telling me I was crazy or something.

"One of the twins?"

"They're weird. And they make a lot of noise with their fireworks."

"How about the artist guy? You're into that kind of stuff right?"

"I like art alright but I found him funny. He just makes me laugh that's all."

"Rock?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Hugh?"

"You're scaring me."

"…Gustafa?"

"…"

"Well?"

"N-no"

I sighed heavily; Nami is staying single for the rest of her life. I don't think she minds though, after Nami left saying she had something important to take care of. So I was alone, again. I looked around; my cow was eating peacefully, my crops looked better than ever and Yato was scaring off the "Moi guy", hey it suits him don't you think?

Takakura was planting a banana seed and an apple seed; I gotta admit he works hard. I went over to him and just stood there watching the plant. None of us spoke; we were just standing there watching the dirt. "Your father did the same thing" he said smiling. I looked at him, confused. "He would just stand there looking at the crops for hours who knows what he was thinking"

I frowned, wasn't in the mood to listen about my father "You know he never stop talking about you and your brother" he said his eyes never left the ground. "He told me all about you guys, your mother too. How you look cute when you were mad or how you acted when he had a problem. He was always "Jill is an independent girl!" or "She's just like her mother" you were his precious little girl. His precious family."

I stare at him; my father really said that about me? I always thought he had forgotten about us since he came here. I felt bad for a second but soon regain my anger. "If we were so precious for him why did he left?" my voice full of venom. I turned around and ran away from Takakura.

I went to the spring and sat down beside the pond, whenever I heard about my father I get so mad. "Jill is sad?" "Jill is angry?" "What is Jill feeling?" I looked up and saw the Sprites, they may be cute but they did scare me. I shook my head "I'm fine just a little tired" I said smiling. They didn't buy it, who can blame them?

"Jill?" a voice startled me, when I turned around I meet up with those eyes, I could feel my cheeks turning pink. He was smiling at me, oh why did he have such gorgeous smile?

"Rock…" I whispered softly, couldn't help it. I curse myself for being so weak. "What are you doing here?" he said smiling.

"I'm tired of working so I…I" Damn! Why was he so hot! I can't think straight when he's near! He nodded "Jill…" he said.

"Yes?" I said in a dreamy voice, he was leaning down could I feel his hot breath. I don't know why but I closed my eyes. My heart was beating so fast, I was trembling and I didn't care. This was going to be my firs- "You have a spider on your hair" he said in a sign song voice. I immediately opened my eyes and ruffled m hair; turns out it was a branch. I probably looked stupid with my eyes closed!

"Care to join me for lunch?" he said taking my hand, not giving me time to answer. I didn't say anything I was to surprise, all I could do was smile.

As soon as we enter the Inn, Ruby greeted us. "Jill! What a surprise!" she said smiling "You came here on your own free will" I could tell she was eyeing the blonde guy holding my hand. "Right?" I nodded a yes; she gave Rock a dark glare before smiling. Rock winked at me and whispered "Thanks babe" "Whatever" I said trying to act cool, Ruby showed us the kitchen; it was filled with barrels and it smelled so good. I sat down on one of the chairs, Rock sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulder I turned to him and smiled…and pinched him hard!

He didn't scream but he started kissing his hand, Ruby smiled at me she was obviously happy. And I was happy with myself, the Ice Queen is back! "So" she began "What do you want to eat?"

"I want a soup!" Rock said, turning into a rather cute chibi. Ruby hit him hard and I sweat drop "Guests first!" she said threaten him with her spoon.

"Something light?" I said.

She nodded and began to put all sort of ingredients for Rock's soup. His soup was…well I don't how but it looked like marmalade Ruby gave me light pickles. I ate mine slowly, normally I would eat with my fingers but this wasn't my home. I took a quick glance at Rock…Goddess help us all. He's a pig.

My brother would eat slowly, why? Because he has manners!

Ruby stayed with us, she may be Rock's mother but she doesn't trust him. After we ate Ruby, Rock and I started to talk about Goddess know what. Tim came in shortly "Jill?" he said "You came on your own free will" he eyed a very nervous Rock "Right?" I laughed.

"Yup!" I said between laughs. Poor Rock! Both his parents don't trust him! Is so funny!

Tim told me he and Ruby were travellers; they travel all around the world (AH! DAFT PUNK!), I asked why they came here and Ruby told me they stayed here because Rock was going to be born soon. They decided to stay here since the air was cleaner than other town or cities. They told me how cute Rock was as a kid. I even pictured _chibi Rock._

Seeing them reminds me of my family "Oh there you are" I turned around and saw Takakura holding a…letter? I went over to him and grabbed it without even saying thank you and I don't believe he even cares because he left.

Ruby and Tim looked at me before excusing themselves and leaving the kitchen pulling a very curious Rock with them "Hey! I wanna see!"

I opened the letter…it was my brother.

_Dear Jill_

_I got your letter yesterday; honestly the mail can be so slow. Well I know is slow but this time for me, it was like an eternity …I was surprise when you told me about Father. So, you're having fun?_

I frowned; I know he was smirking when he wrote that.

_Mom is worried sick about you, she can't stop talking about whether or not you're cold or you're lost or criminals and so._

I almost laughed. Criminals? This town? Please!

_The school is pretty boring ever since you left. Lisa has been visiting, she calls me all the time and I'm planning to go with her to the movies._

Okay now I'm real mad! Lisa is a slut. She has dated almost every guy in our school except my brother. For the past 3years I've been protecting him and now that I'm gone she's making her move! I need to make my brother promised me not to go with her…is gonna be easy consider that he misses me.

_I hope you're well. I really, really miss you Jill. I want to see your face, your smile…Please come back. Father doesn't need someone to take care of the farm! Is not worth it…_

_Jack_

I began to cry "I miss you too, big brother" I said sobbing. I really miss him, we were never apart since the day we were born. We have done everything together and now he's so far away.

"Jill?" I turned around and saw Nami, I quickly rubbed my eyes. "Hey Nami." I said trying to sound happy. "You came on your own free will right?" she said it was pretty obvious she knew Rock brought me here.

I laughed and that probably confused her. "Of course I did!"

"I can' trust blondie" she said. "Hey, what's that?" she pointed to the picture inside the envelope.

I grabbed it and smiled. It was my brother and our fat cat Oscar Mayer. Don't ask why he has that name. Nami stare at me confused and I giggled.

"Look" I said showing her the picture "That's my-"

"Boyfriend?" she said with a hint of sadness.

"EW! Of course not! That's my twin brother!"

She looked relief; making me smirk "You think he's hot don't ya?" a slight blush came across her cheeks. "Shut up!"

I laughed again earning a punch from a very angry Nami. Tim, Ruby and Rock came in I showed the picture to them. Ruby thought my brother was handsome and I could swear Rock saying he was better. Tim said Oscar was as plump as him. Nami stayed quiet and murmur something about cute and thanks heavens for that.

I smiled, it was going to be hard to leave them. But I didn't want my brother to be upset. I stayed with them until 8:00 pm. I thanked Ruby for the wonderful food, Nami for making me laugh and she gave me a dark glare and Tim for telling me about all the places he saw.

"Come back any time!" Ruby said.

"I will!" I smiled.

Rock had offered to take me home even though it wasn't that far. When we reached the door I turned to him and smiled "Thanks for inviting me!"

"No problem" he said smiling back "We can do it again right? The beach sounds good?"

"I'll have to check my schedule" I said, Rock put on his super-cute puppy eyes "Alright! Alright!"

Rock was about to leave "Hey you got something on your face" he said smiling.

"Let me guess. A spider?" I said laughing. He shook his head and leaned closer. Gently he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He closed his eyes and slowly licked my lips "Yummy!" he said smiling. I was blushing madly "T-thanks but I could have gone that myself" I said angry.

He chuckled and leaned down again, this time capturing my lips and this time I didn't say anything…

* * *

(In a DBZ announcer voice) Next time on: Another Wonderful Life…..

Nami, Muffy and Lumina interrogate Jill (meaning Nami gets to torture her.) Expect more random people. Maybe Jack! Nah, I'm just messing with you guys. Marlin will come in the next chapter and he needs to do something! Vote people! I'll try to update faster!

Jack: (-Mutters under breath-) Yeah right  
Marlin: (-Whispers-) _shut_ up!  
Rock: Could someone please untie these robes. It god damn hurts you know!  
Jill: Serves you right!  
Young Roy:…Don't _even_ ask!  
Gustafa: Young Roy's a little heated up at the moment  
Young Roy: (-glares darkly unfolding her blade-) What did you say Lucky Charms?  
Marlin: (-Gulps-) Nothing  
Rock: UNTIE THE ROBES FOR GOD'S SAKE  
Young Roy&Jill: Shut up!  
Jack: (-Smirks-) Better listen to her Rock, or else she could-  
Young Roy: Make you bald, grow a moustache, and dress you up in pink bathingsuits!

… Silence…

Gustafa: (-Whispers anxiously-) Stop biting the robe Rock!


End file.
